


You Are My Everything

by delusions_of_adequacy



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breeding, Egg Laying, M/M, Multi, Other, Oviposition, and now for something completely weird and different, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusions_of_adequacy/pseuds/delusions_of_adequacy
Summary: The next night, he is awakened by a terrible urge, a pressure so terrible it’s almost painful. With a jolt, as if someone had told him, he realizes what it is.He is full, full, full of eggs. Eggs that need to be incubated…eggs that must be laid, someplace warm and fleshy and flowing and alive…





	You Are My Everything

Symbiotes do not need as much sleep as humans do, but he likes to sleep with Eddie, likes to feel his host’s breath rise and fall, the slow pulse of blood through his veins. Sometimes, they even dream together, strange, mixed-up dreams that often place people Eddie knows on the Klyntar homeworld. They like the fact that their separate minds can become one like this, when they are at their most relaxed and uninhibited.

But something strange has been happening lately when they sleep. The dreams have taken on a different quality, a sort of illusory, ethereal haze. It feels, the symbiote thinks, like cotton candy tastes—soft and delightful and fleeting.

In the dreams, milk is flowing from their nipples, and sometimes from their stomach. Little mouths nurse at them hungrily, and little tendrils curl around their wrists, their arms. 

Little forms gather around them, sleeping cozily, and they lick them happily. They know their purpose. They have fulfilled their destiny.

“What. The fuck,” Eddie comments one morning after they wake from one of the dreams. “Were we a _cat_ in that one?”

_An Artrax,_ the symbiote replies. _One of my hosts from a long time ago. They have six legs and—_

“Have you noticed these dreams are getting really freaky? And are we out of Nutella?” Eddie interrupts absentmindedly, not fully awake yet.

The symbiote says nothing. He doesn’t know what’s happening, either, though he has his suspicions, and he doesn’t want to alarm his host.

_Ate all the Nutella,_ he ventures simply. 

“Uh huh. Right, I remember,” Eddie says, fishing around in the cabinet for peanut butter.

“It’s weird, because the dreams are making me horny? But not?” 

_Yes,_ the symbiote replies, just for something to say.

“Are you okay? You seem…distant. Is there anything you want to talk about?” Eddie asks. 

_Okay, Eddie. Okay. I think,_ the symbiote answers. And then they forget about the dreams, for the time being.

The next night, he is awakened by a terrible urge, a pressure so terrible it’s almost painful.

With a jolt, as if someone had told him, he realizes what it is.

He is full, full, full of eggs.

Eggs that need to be incubated…eggs that must be laid, someplace warm and fleshy and flowing and _alive_…

Almost as soon as the realization dawns on him, a wave of _need_ rushes through him, almost winding him. A blunt, brute compulsion that seems to command his very DNA.

_Breed_, the feeling says, and the symbiote finds himself repeating it, breathlessly. 

_Breed…breed…breed…._

_Multiply…find a host…_

_Eddie…_

Eddie is underneath him, breathing heavily. A perfect, free host, all his for the taking. The symbiote poises himself over the host hungrily, ready to obey his instincts, but a memory tugs him back. 

_Ask,_ he remembers as if from a dream. _You have to ask before you do anything to me, love._

_Eddie, _the symbiote pants. It’s an effort to remember the host’s name. To remember what they used to be together, what they _are_. Yes, the host’s name is Eddie and he is a human, and together they are Venom and they are in love.

Eddie stirs. “_Wha,_” he grunts.

Desperate, the symbiote sends a pulse of adrenaline through Eddie’s nervous system. 

His eyes snap open._ What’s wrong? _

_Eddie…I need…_

It’s too late for words. Instead, he sends his host pictures, images. Eggs pressing inside of him, too many to contain. Symbiotes on beaches, delivering their riches. 

_Oh,_ Eddie says. _Damn._

_Too many, Eddie, too many_…_I need a host…a host…_

_I’m your host,_ Eddie replies, not understanding.

_Yes…_

Then, realization dawns on him as he realizes what his Other is saying, what he is asking. Emotions run through him—shock, horror, fear. 

But then, as he gazes at the little form trembling on his chest, he softens. His love. His sweet love. Sharer of his body. Sharer of his soul. 

_Put ‘em in me, baby,_ he says. 

Symbiotes do not cry, but the alien almost weeps with relief. He moves one tendril to Eddie’s stomach, to the place where humans incubate their young. He slips the tendril unto Eddie’s skin, and the eggs, oh, the eggs pulse out of him, one, two, three, over and over, squeezing into his host. He almost moans, moans like a human, moans because it feels so good and so _right_. 

Eddie’s eyes are wide, wondering at the strange sensation, but he is not afraid. His stomach stretches slightly, pulsing with each egg, growing fuller and tighter with each addition. Then, his eyes soften, and a drunken pleasure steals over him as the symbiote’s bliss reaches him, too. 

_Yeah,_ he murmurs. _Yeah…fill me up….fill me up, I’m yours…_

_Breed, Eddie…breed and breed and breed…fill the whole planet…with babies…_

_Whatever you want, love, _Eddie replies, caressing his stomach as the symbiote pulses into it hungrily_. Whatever you want…_

At last, his Other has no more to give. He shudders, draws back. 

Together, they look at what they’ve done.

Eddie’s stomach is the slightest bit extended. He could pass, right now, as just slightly overweight. He puts a hand over the innocent-seeming bump, staring wonderingly.

What the fuck,” he says, for the second time that day.

_Mine, Eddie,_ the symbiote murmurs happily. 

“What the fuck,” Eddie says again, but he is smiling. The symbiote’s joy is radiating through him, and it’s impossible not to feel it too. At last, the dreams make sense. They’re going to be _parents_, makers.

_Babies_, says the symbiote.

_I guess so. Jesus. _

He lets his head flop back onto the pillow, suddenly overwhelmed with everything that’s happened in just a few brief minutes. 

_‘M sleepy,_ he says, his breathing already starting to slow. 

The symbiote nuzzles into his host. _You are my everything, Eddie,_ he says.

_Your body is my home, where I live. And now, you hold my family. _

_‘M yours, boo,_ Eddie says, and then they drift. 


End file.
